Typical approaches for producing high-frequency response from pixel amplifiers in a read out integrated circuit (ROIC) in any background illumination environment is to use high power, large footprint amplifiers. The pixel amplifiers ultimately dictate ROIC size and power, and therefore larger, higher power pixel amplifiers result in a larger footprint, higher power ROICs. Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the conventional laser devices.